


I'm Here

by missbecky



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy wakes from a nightmare and Harry is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Eggsy hurries through the corridors of the bunker, retracing his steps, walking over those footprints of blood and gore he left behind because he couldn't help stepping in it. He's breathing heavily, only just now starting to feel the pain from his fight with Gazelle.

At every sealed door he stops, lowers the hatch, looks inside.

He knows what he's looking for. And every time, every single time, he feels a burst of hope in his chest. This is the one he wants, this is the one he's been searching for, this is the right door.

But the faces that greet him are strangers. Pop idols he's seen on TV, movie stars he's never been too keen on, politicians only briefly glimpsed on the news. They are scared, worried, angry. They call him names, they beg him to let them out, they ask what's going on.

None of them are the person he wants to see.

He flings open another hatch, and another. He's running out of doors, running out of time. Merlin calls him back to the plane, but Eggsy keeps going. He's crying now, desperate and terrified, because it can't be true, it can't be, he _knows_ he's there behind one of these doors, hurt and scared maybe, but alive, _alive._

"Eggsy, you need to come back. Please." Roxy in his ear, and he can't bear it, so he takes the glasses off and stuffs them in the pocket of his suit jacket, this bespoke suit, the last gift he ever got, and he'll never get to say thank you, never get to show off with a smile and see pride light up those warm brown eyes.

The last door is there, and he throws open the hatch. But there is no one inside this cell. No one at all.

"No," Eggsy cries. "No, no, no." He turns around and slides down the cold metal door to sit on the floor in a loose sprawl. "No, please no." It can't be true. It can't. He had been so _sure_ , he just _knew_ he would find him…

"Eggsy. Eggsy, please." The voice summons him from far away, but he resists. His hands are covered in blood. He's sobbing now. He doesn't want to go back. How can he go back? How could he save the world and yet not save the only person who truly matters?

"Eggsy," and he blinks and the lights go out—

\-- and he's not in Valentine's bunker anymore. He's in a familiar room decorated in warm tones of brown and gold, like the eyes of the man who lives here.

The man holding him.

"I'm here," Harry says. "I'm here, Eggsy. I'm here."

Still caught between waking and dreaming, Eggsy clings to him and cries without shame. These days he has the nightmare less often, but when it does come, it never fails to shatter him.

"I'm here," Harry says again, murmuring the words into his hair, and it's not enough, it never is. Eggsy pulls back, and immediately Harry releases him.

The words by themselves aren't enough. He has to see. He has to be _sure_. He looks up at Harry, seeing the tousled curls, the faint lines bracketing his eyes, the scar twisting across his forehead. Before he can stop himself, he's reaching up, tracing the line of that scar with trembling fingers. So close, they came so terribly close to losing everything before they barely had a chance to begin.

Harry turns his head slightly, just enough to kiss the heel of Eggsy's hand. "I'm here," he whispers, his breath warm on Eggsy's skin. He leans down to kiss Eggsy's tears, still wet on his cheeks. "I'm here."

Eggsy wraps both arms around him and holds on tight. Harry settles beside him, smelling of sleep and warmth and still, faintly, of his cologne. Eggsy lays his head on that spot just beneath Harry's shoulder, where he can feel the beating of Harry's heart beneath his cheek and drape his arm across Harry's chest.

Harry kisses the top of his head, but he doesn't say anything this time. Eggsy doesn't know how he does it, but he always just seems to know that magical moment when it's okay to let the silence enclose them again. 

Harry's arm curves about his back, hand coming to rest just beneath the flat of his shoulder. His thumb rubs light little circles on Eggsy's skin. He doesn't promise not to go anywhere, or that he'll always be there. In their line of work, such a promise would mean nothing and they are both wise enough to know it.

The terror of his dream is quickly fading now. Light from outside peeks in through a narrow gap in the drapes. He hears the low hum of the radiator and the steady rhythm of Harry's breathing. He shifts a little, getting more comfortable, and closes his eyes.

After a moment, Harry pulls the blankets up over them, making sure Eggsy's shoulder is properly covered. He turns his head so his cheek is nestled on Eggsy's hair.

Eggsy doesn't know who falls asleep first.

It doesn't matter.

****

When he wakes up, it's morning, it's raining, and Harry is still there, lying right beside him.


End file.
